


To Fly

by Marissa Angell (BlueDiamondStar)



Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, One-Shot, Tragedy, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/Marissa%20Angell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short musing about "what if" series I have in my mind. During Sudden Death. When Ryan falls off the bridge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about "what if" series I have in my mind.
> 
> During Sudden Death.
> 
> When Ryan falls off the bridge...

_**"I came to win,** _   
_**to fight,** _   
_**to conquer,** _   
_**to thrive.** _   
_**I came win,** _   
_**to survive,** _   
_**to prosper,** _   
_**to rise.** _   
_**To fly...** _   
_**To fly..."** _

He ran like he'd never ran before in his life. The some feet away was trying to escape. But they will get him. No matter what. Even if they need to chase through whole city. He was ready.  
He yelled something into the radio. Eric was in front.  
The guy was suddenly darting sideways. And Ryan ran past Eric. He screamed at the bastard to make him stop but he kept running at full speed. Ryan was furious.  
Suddenly the young man changed the direction once again. There was bridge. And the damn kid simply jumped over the railing.  
"Damn it!" Ryan grunted to himself and flipped himself over the railing. The second he was about to took off sudden fear took over and he grabbed the railing really hard.  
It was really scary for him. There was water far below. His mind froze in fear. It was too high for his liking.  
Suddenly there was Eric calling him out of his stupor.

_**"I came to win,** _   
_**to fight,** _   
_**to conquer,** _   
_**to thrive.** _   
_**I came win,** _   
_**to survive,** _   
_**to prosper,** _   
_**to rise.** _   
_**To fly...** _   
_**To fly..."** _

But Ryan still felt scared. Suddenly his arm slipped off the railing and he was hanging in only one arm.  
Eric was telling him to grab his hand but he couldn't. It was too damn hard.  
The pain in his shoulder increased making it harder to hold onto the cold, slippery metal.  
No matter how hard Eric tried he couldn't get proper hold of Ryan. Fear flashed in his eyes when started to slip.  
They both were hit by same realization. The younger man was going to fall but there was noone who could help.  
A sudden jolt of searing pain shot through his shoulder weakening his grip.  
He desperately tried to get a hold with his other hand but he just couldn't get a grip on the damn railing.  
He was going to fall.  
He looked up at Eric and slightly nodded.  
He heard Eric scream out his name and pleaded for him to just hold on for bit more.

_**"I came to win,** _   
_**to fight,** _   
_**to conquer,** _   
_**to thrive.** _   
_**I came win,** _   
_**to survive,** _   
_**to prosper,** _   
_**to rise.** _   
_**To fly...** _   
_**To fly..."** _

But it was too late already.  
He finally lost his grip and his hand slipped.  
It slipped off the railing, now grasping for air.  
And he fell...  
It felt so long. Everything was in slow motion.  
But then it was over...  
He closed his eyes and let his body to hit the water.  
It felt hard. Almost like hitting ground. Why water has to be so hard when you fall from height?  
He couldn't get it. But it didn't care anymore.  
He opened his eyes as the water surrounded him. Why the world looks so weird when viewed through water?  
He didn't know why but he just kept wondering about things. He kept sinking deeper and deeper. The water became darker and darker as he slipped further into cold darkness.  
Was he dying?  
If so, then why it felt so... Nothing?  
Yeah, it felt nothing...

_**"I came to win,** _   
_**to fight,** _   
_**to conquer,** _   
_**to thrive.** _   
_**I came win,** _   
_**to survive,** _   
_**to prosper,** _   
_**to rise.** _   
_**To fly...** _   
_**To fly..."** _

And nothing felt good...

He kept slipping deeper and deeper towards the dark end...

**FIN...**

**TBC...**


End file.
